


Bright Lights, Flying City

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal, FanofaFanofaFandom



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [42]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Flirting, Breeding, Brie Larson As Carol Danvers, Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Elizabeth Olsen As Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, Emma Fuhrmann As Cassie Lang, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, GIrl Penis Cassie Lang, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Valkyrie, Gratuitous Smut, Impregnation, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Neighbors, Parent Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Parent Carol Danvers, Parent Cassie Lang, Parent Wanda Maximoff, Partner Swapping, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Romantic Comedy, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Roughness, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tessa Thompson As Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Title From A Borderlands 2 Level, Vaginal Sex, Wife swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom
Summary: It’s not exactly a secret to Carol Danvers that her darling wife, Valkyrie, is rather um...adventurous in bed. Hell, Valkyrie is practically the USS Enterprise of sex, boldly going where no one has ever gone before.However, Valkyrie suggesting to Carol that they should invite their neighbors - Cassie Lang and Wanda Maximoff - into their bed might be a wee bittoodaring, mostly because Carol remembers in great detail what happened to Vision when he flirted with Cassie’s lovely wife.But you know what they say about taking your chances...
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Wanda Maximoff, Carol Danvers/Cassie Lang, Cassie Lang/Wanda Maximoff
Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323
Comments: 37
Kudos: 32





	Bright Lights, Flying City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanofaFanofaFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853707) by [FanofaFanofaFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom). 



> For FanofaFanofaFandom. Rock on, mate.
> 
> Also this story sort of exists in a vacuum as far as the timeline is concerned. It simultaneously happens (that's why it's here) and draws from elements in previous and future stories, but it can be safely ignored by any follow-up stories set afterwards in the timeline.
> 
> So basically, it happens, but it can also unhappen if the plot calls for it. Because "canon" is a loose term around here.

//

_“You have just witnessed the conception of the Hyperion Hug of Death.”_

_\- Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel!_

//

**_(You Said What? / Here’s Your Letter / Mystic Rhythms / Because Responsibility Is Hard)_ **

//

Carol Danvers stared absentmindedly at her wife and then asked the question again.

“You want to _what?”_ Asked the blonde, who had a gast, and boy howdy-doo was it flabbered. With a shrug, like she hadn’t just been asked a question in a tone of voice that suggested it was being asked by someone who was pretty sure the recipient had grown three heads and adopted the voice of a certain president with a penchant for phrases like “bigly wins” and “stable genius”, Valkyrie, loving wife of Carol and father of their children, repeated her statement.

“I think it might be fun to invite Cassie and Wanda into our bed.”

Blinking, and putting all of her very-considerable-brainpower into wrapping her mind around the statement in question, Carol breathed out through her nose and back again, raising a finger as she stared at Valkyrie. The tan, naked woman was sprawled out on their bed, limbs all asplay and with a carefree smile on her face as she patiently awaited Carol’s answer. “Okay, let me get this straight.” Said the blonde, her mind running calculations on exactly _what_ had possessed Valkyrie to propose such a plan of action. “You want to ask Cassie and Wanda if they want to have sex with us?”

“Uh huh!”

“You are aware that when Vision flirted with Wanda, Cassie responded by fucking Wanda on his desk _in full view of the security cameras_ to prove to him that Wanda was taken, right?” The aforementioned raised finger was joined by another, as a way of listing off Carol’s points so that the blonde wouldn’t forget where she was in this sort-of-maybe-dramatic speech.

“Yep!”

“And somehow, the thought that Cassie might do something a bit more dramatic than that never crossed your mind?” Carol said, raising a third finger. “I mean, if that’s what she did to a guy who was flirting with her wife, imagine what she’ll do if you walk up and go ‘hey you wanna wifeswap’ right to her face.”

“Oh come on-” Valkyrie said, flashing Carol that flashy smile of hers, one that said _I totally got this, trust me,_ which wasn’t necessarily reassuring at this junction. “-you know this is different. Cassie _likes_ us and has had us over for dinner on many occasions, conversely, if you leave Vision and her in the same room for more than five minutes, they’ll try to kill each other before the second minute is over.”

“Yeah, I know. I was there the last time they ended up in the same room alone. I’ll never understand where an IT Superintendent learned to fight like Darth Maul with a yardstick of all things, but it was pretty impressive.” Carol quipped. 

“See? Cassie totally won’t attack us if we go and ask her and Wanda if they wanna _play_ with us.” Valkyrie said, relaxing into the bed, what could best be described as a victorious look on her face. “And you have to admit, the recording of Wanda and Cass going at it on Vision’s desk was hot.” 

“Okay-” Carol said, laughing softly as she remembered _that_ particular day. “-you’ve made your point, Val.” She leaned down and gave her wife a kiss on the forehead. “But you’re the one asking ‘em, alright?” 

Valkyrie groaned, goodnaturedly, of course.

//

_Ding-Dong._

Dressed up reasonably well and stone-cold sober, Valkyrie bounced on the heels of her feet, waiting patiently for the door to open. Well, as patiently as someone who had sex on her mind could, anyways. The seconds passed by like molasses, and then, with a click, the door opened and-

“Val?”

A thirteen-year-old Eva Langley-Maximoff opened the door and fixed Valkyrie with the kind of look that quite bluntly stated she hadn’t been expecting the woman who lived down the lane to show up. “Hi, Eva.” Valkyrie said, immediately shoving all thoughts of sex far, _far_ away from her mind. “Are your parents home?”

“Yeah, absolutely.” Eva said, turning around. “Mom! Dad! Val’s here!” She shouted, at the sort of volume that made the inner-drill sergeant in Val proud. If Eva was a decade older, she would’ve considered hiring her on as an assistant in the law firm, because Eva could _yell,_ and that was always handy for dealing with annoying clients. As if on cue, a soft pattering of quickened feet filled the air, and-

“Valkyrie?” 

-asked Wanda Maximoff. The woman was dressed plainly, a simple dress adorning her frame, muted colors and an apron around her waist. For all intents and purposes, Wanda looked every inch the housewife she was, when she wasn’t being an erudite psychology teacher who could run rings around basically anyone Valkyrie knew and then some with her lexicon. “Hey, Maximoff.” Said Valkyrie, nodding in greeting. “Carol and I wanted to know if you wanted to bring the family over for dinner tonight. Eva and the rest could hang out with Sojo and Frida, you and Cass could discuss current events with me and Carol?”

“Well, we don’t have anything going on today, so I think that would work out just fine.” Wanda said, the corner of her lips upturning in a smile. “I’ll pass the word along to Cass. What time?”

“Uh, seven-thirty.” Valkyrie mentioned offhandedly, doing a little victory dance inside as Wanda nodded and promised to be there. She made a curt, if polite goodbye and quickly fled, the thought of Wanda and Cassie naked before her pushing its way back to the forefront now that she’d gotten the main hurdle out of the way.

“So, how’d it go?” Carol asked, when a breathless, excited Valkyrie pushed her way back into the house.

“They’re in. For dinner at least.” Valkyrie said. “Now, as for the whole sex thing…”

“Wing it and see what happens?” Carol questioned, fixing Valkyrie with a look that implied Valkyrie had, for all her strategic brilliance, somehow failed to account for how they were going to _get_ Cassie and Wanda into their beds.

“...you know what, why the hell not?” Valkyrie said, after a long, long moment. “It’ll be more fun that way.”

“If we don’t end up torching our friendship with ‘em over this, anyways.” Carol said, faux-cynicism coloring her words.

“Oh, stop being so pessimistic, it’ll work.” Valkyrie clipped, amusement lacing her voice as she pressed a kiss to Carol’s cheek. 

“I think…”

//

As dinner came to an end, Carol felt that little nagging doubt start to come back again.

As per their instructions, Cassie, Wanda and their seven kids had come on by at seven-thirty, all smiles and laughs and full of interesting conversation, philosophical, political and conversational. Which was good, really, because that occupied Carol’s mind and kept doubting thoughts from surfacing as she ran over the concept of getting Cassie and Wanda naked. She had a plan, and it probably wasn’t a good one, but it was one that would work.

Probably.

“Thanks for the meal, you two!” Said Cassie Lang, her voice light and cheery as she helped Carol to put away the dishes. “You certainly know how to cook, Danvers.”

“Could say the same about you.” Went the blonde with a wink, watching out of the corner of her eyes as Eva Max & The Misfits - the colloquial term used to refer to the combined grouping of Eva, Thomas, William, Ashley, Rachel, Florence and Scarlett - were lured towards the playroom by Sojo and Frida. It would be good for those two to play with kids their age, relatively speaking. 

And with any luck, they wouldn’t notice what the grown-ups had planned.

The four adults moved to the living room, where they would be isolated--relatively speaking, from the possible consequences of what Carol knew was about to commence. If all went well, they could take this upstairs and a very fun evening would be had, if not, Valkyrie was already drawing up plans to _not_ get her ass kicked by a girl who was probably not entirely stable in the first place.

“So, Carol and I wanted to discuss something with you both-”

And with a bluntness that would’ve made a krogan blush, Valkyrie decided to kick off the metaphorical fireworks. Eyes dilating slightly, Carol opened her mouth and made to head off the possible incident waiting to happen, but was a little bit slow on the draw and-

“-specifically, we’d like to have sex with you.” 

-found herself at ground zero of the bombshell that had just been dropped. Muscles coiling, preparing to spring into action, whatever that action may have been, Carol watched as Cassie turned towards Wanda, then back towards them, and-

“You mean like that thing you did with Nat?”

-relaxed. “Uh yeah, just like that.” Carol said, shooting her wife a look out of the corner of her eye. Valkyrie looked as calm as ever, even if she was eyeing up Wanda and Cassie with a decidedly lascivious bent now. “How’d you know?” 

“I was in the middle of preparing lunch for the Misfits when I saw a _very_ naked Valkyrie and a redhead who works in the same department as me stumble into the house.” Wanda said, a smile crossing her face. “So it wasn’t exactly too hard to figure out what you two had in mind when Valkyrie showed up at the house and invited us for _dinner._ Though I think this would qualify as dessert, right?”

“It would, and a very tasty dessert, if I might guess.” Valkyrie said, taking the lead from Carol, who, at that particular moment, was internally swearing to herself that she would never, _ever_ play cards with a psych major ever. “Shall we take this upstairs, ladies?”

Surprisingly, Wanda was the first one on her feet. “We shall.” She said, as Cassie got on her feet and followed her wife’s lead. Ever the leader, Valkyrie guided Cassie and Wanda up the stairs and to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them and gently nudging the doorstop in front of it so as to stall any would-be gatecrashers.

“Exactly how does this work?” Cassie asked, as she turned towards Carol and Valkyrie, an inquisitive look on her face. 

“Seeing as we have the same _equipment,_ I was thinking we’d swap wives.” Valkyrie said, smiling at the younger brunette. “I get Wanda, you get Carol?” 

“Works for me.” Wanda interjected, making the decision for them both and immediately grabbing Valkyrie and kissing her full-on the lips. The forward motion caught the woman in question off-guard, the sweet scent of Wanda provoking her cock to full mast. As Wanda pushed Valkyrie towards the bed, Cassie couldn’t help but stare at her wife pushing Carol’s husband so enthusiastically. 

It was...enticing.

With a little whoop, Cassie was scooped up into Carol’s arms, the blonde smiling as she drew Cassie in close and kissed the brunette’s lips. Cassie made a squeak--an amusing noise out of a twenty-nine year old, if one thought about it, and found herself pressed onto the mattress, right next to her wife, who was giving as good as she got in the clothing-removal department. Valkyrie had stripped Wanda out of her top and was working on the simplistic pants the brunette was wearing, and as for Valkyrie herself…

...well, as far as cocks went, Cassie certainly had to admire it.

“Arms up, now.” Carol commanded, and Cassie found herself doing so. She was indisputably the youngest among the foursome in the room, and so she obeyed Carol’s directive like she would’ve the ones given by Wanda, in that classroom, all those years ago. She gasped as Carol undid her cardigan and pulled it off, exposing Cassie’s breasts to the cool air. 

Smiling at how pliable Cassie was beneath her, Carol took a moment to run her fingers along the younger girl’s breasts. It was amusing, in retrospect, how...apprehensive she’d been over the concept of propositioning Little Miss Lang. In all fairness, Carol _had_ known Cassie by reputation, and given that the girl worked in IT and not directly with Carol, that kind of said a bit. “You remind me a bit of Val.” She breathed, leaning down to kiss Cassie’s forehead. “Tough, but you say the right things and she’s putty in your hands…”

“Mm, am I now?” Valkyrie hummed. The woman was now naked, clothes left in a heap at the foot of the bed, a jumbled mess with Wanda’s own. 

“If you play your cards right.” Carol quipped, giggling as she removed Cassie’s pants and saw the not-inconsiderable bulge in the blue-eyed girl’s choice of underwear. “All I have to do is say the right words, and Val gets...needy.” 

Cassie laughed. “Sounds like we have something in common.” She said, gesturing at Wanda, who had climbed atop Valkyrie and was feverishly making out with her. “The missus knows how to make me swoon for her too. I swear, it’s like magic-”

“Power of the pussy, shortstuff, power of the pussy…” Carol mused, pulling back to let Cassie finish undressing her. The girl moved skilfully, no doubt because she’d been fucking Wanda for the better part of a decade now, give-or-take a really dramatic meltdown in a diner some many years back, and like Valkyrie and Wanda beside them, Carol was naked. It made for a nice matched set, now that one thought about it, the duo of naked women facing each other, waiting for the first move to be made-

“Come here.”

-and with characteristic _ooh ooh pick me pick me_ enthusiasm, Valkyrie did exactly that, pulling Wanda firmly atop her, erect cock poking at Wanda’s pussy. The woman--the oldest, by a relative margin, smirked, and lowered herself down onto Valkyrie’s twitching length, causing the raven-haired woman to moan with a certain kind of satisfaction as she got to experience the pussy that Cassie had fucked so well. It was warm, wet, and definitely inviting, but it had a certain...flair to it, if that was the correct word for the situation at hand. There was just something about the Sokovian’s pussy that made Valkyrie’s cock jump.

As she watched her wife ride another woman’s cock, Cassie felt an odd mix of pride and desire flow through her. Valkyrie moved with a sense of confidence, assured in her moves as she fucked Cassie’s wife. With Wanda’s moans starting to permeate the air, she turned her attention back towards Carol, who carefully rolled Cassie so that she was the one on top. “Think you should be on top, seeing as Val and Wanda have the opposite covered.”

“Mmkay, why not?” Cassie hummed, as she oriented herself, aligning her cock with Carol’s pussy. Carol motioned with her head, and the brunette slid in, moaning as she went. As she hilted herself firmly inside of another woman’s pussy and felt another woman’s arms wrap around her, Cassie couldn’t help but feel _excited_ at the new sensation of Carol’s cunt. She moved her hips at a brisk pace, eager to ‘catch up’, so to speak, to the duo going at it just beside them.

A couple of feet away, hands firmly on Wanda’s hips, Valkyrie fucked the aforementioned with enthusiasm. Her every thrust made Wanda bounce, eliciting a moan with each movement upwards. In stark contrast to Cassie and Carol, who were fucking in a manner more intimate, Wanda and Valkyrie were wild, the two of them bouncing and crashing off of each other in a stunning display of sexual energy. Moaning and riding the woman below her like her life depended on it, Wanda’s lips met Valkyrie’s as she was fucked, _hard._

Shifting softly in Carol’s grasp, Cassie moaned and kissed the blonde as she bucked her hips. In contrast to Wanda, who guided her along and acclimated to Cassie, Carol _took_ from the brunette, fucking _her_ just as hard as Cassie gave. Strong arms meshed as a cage of sorts about Cassie’s upper torso, holding her in place, leaving her no choice but to fuck Carol, which she did with quite a bit of enthusiasm.

“Doing okay?” Carol teased, moving her hips in such a manner that Cassie found herself trembling.

“Yeah, yeah…” Mewled the blue-eyed girl, hearing Wanda squeal in delight at one of Valkyrie’s movements. “...you’re just really different than Wanda.”

“You feel different than Val.” Carol murmured between kisses. “A good different, like switching between ice cream flavors, or something.” 

“Graceful.” Valkyrie teased, amused at her wife’s statement. 

“It’s the truth!” The blonde retorted, a breathless giggle escaping her as Cassie continued to fuck her, the young woman’s style rather different than Valkyrie’s. Where Valkyrie used power, Cassie used skill. Not that Valkyrie was unskilled, she was _very_ skilled, it just happened to be the difference between Cassie and Valkyrie was that of a rapier and a broadsword. That, and Cassie was so...delicate in Carol’s arms, like she was cast from glass, or porcelain, perhaps. With Valkyrie, she could feel the strength, the power beneath her frame, with Cassie, it was more subtle, applied in different ways. 

As far as pussies went, Wanda’s pussy was definitely somewhere in the top ten. Exactly _where_ on that top ten, Valkyrie couldn’t decide, because to decide would’ve been unfair, but it was probably somewhere high up on that top ten. The MILF--because that was the title a woman who’d borne seven kids had practically earned--was breathy and moaning, her fluids slipping down Valkyrie’s cock. 

“Cassie’s a lucky girl, having been able to enjoy your pussy all these years.” Valkyrie groaned, savoring every second she was inside Wanda’s cunt. “It’s like a finely aged wine, you have a little and you already want more.”

“And what about my cunt?” Carol breathed, hissing those words into Cassie’s ears. “What do you think?”

“It’s tight, addicting.” Said the blue-eyed brunette. “Like...like a sugar rush. I can’t get enough-”

“Well, lucky for you, I’ve no intention of letting you go, so you’re gonna get all the pussy you want…” Carol drawled, kissing Cassie’s forehead. “You’re so generous, letting Val enjoy your wife’s pussy, so I want you to enjoy my pussy just as much as she’s enjoying Wanda’s.” Her words made Cassie moan, the younger woman shuddering as a fresh wave of arousal slid across her frame, spurring her on. 

Grabbing Wanda and pulling her down, Valkyrie rolled the duo over, pinning the older brunette beneath her. Wanda moaned as Valkyrie’s weight pressed down on her, trapping her beneath the amorous woman. “Must...go...deeper…” Valkyrie growled, her arms seizing Wanda’s wrists and holding her down, her hips moving faster. The MILF’s pussy massaged her cock so well, making her moan and shake, and somehow, Valkyrie knew she was getting close to the end of her endurance. Going by the noises she was making, it seemed Wanda was too. Feverishly kissing the hazel-eyed woman, she spared a glance towards Cassie and Carol.

Evidently, the duo was faring roughly the same as them, if the moans Cassie was making were any indication. Carol had clearly taken the lead from the brunette, her arms and legs firmly wrapped around Cassie’s frame and holding her tightly. All Cassie could do was rock her hips and thrust further into Carol’s pussy, her cock trapped inside that beautiful slit. The poor girl was clearly overwhelmed, moaning and gasping for breath as Carol reduced her to a quivering wreck.

“Mm, you’re just my little plaything, aren’t you?” Carol cooed, obviously enjoying herself. “You’re so used to Wanda’s pussy that a new one just makes you become that sweet little sixteen-year old who so desperately wanted her professor’s body?” 

Cassie nodded.

“That’s good…” Said the blonde. “...from the way she’s moving, it seems like Wanda won’t hold out much longer either.” She pressed another kiss to Cassie’s cheek. “Not that that’s a bad thing, mind you, because Val _really_ knows how to make a woman scream.” As if to prove the point, Valkyrie thrust her hips thrice in a rapid-fire motion, and Wanda practically squealed, her legs flailing slightly on reflex.

“I’m gonna cum soon.” Valkyrie moaned, kissing Wanda’s lips. “How ‘bout you, Maximoff?”

“Y...yeah. Yeah.” Moaned the Sokovian, the words tumbling from her lips gracelessly as she shook and trembled, pinned as she was beneath Valkyrie. “God, you’re amazing.”

“Oh, I know I am, but thanks for the validation. Really appreciate it.” Hummed Valkyrie, leaning down to press more of her frame against Wanda’s. “Gonna cum inside your amazing MILF pussy...and maybe give you one last baby?”

“Well, I um...uh…” Went the forty-three year old, the words catching her attention...and Cassie’s. The brunette attempted to turn, but was intercepted by Carol, who pulled Cassie’s attention back towards her. 

“Hey hey, eyes on me Lang.” Commanded Carol, her eyes flaring mischievously as something approaching surprise, with trace amounts of indignation manifested in Cassie’s eyes. “You heard that, didn’t you?” She cooed, and kissed Cassie’s lips before she could respond. “Val’s gonna put a nice, thick load inside your wife’s pussy...just like how you’re gonna drain your balls inside of me.”

“I...I’m…” Cassie breathed, and the blonde kissed her again. 

“Come on, Cass, do you honestly think I’m gonna let you go without cumming inside of me? Face it, baby, you’re _trapped_ inside of me, and you’re gonna cum, just as Valkyrie’s gonna cum inside of your wife.” Carol smiled, bright and cheery, and kissed her over and over. “Imagine, Cass, knocking me up while your wife gets knocked up next to you...isn’t that hot?”

Cassie’s cock twitched fiercely at that, and the girl moaned, conceding the point.

“Mm, it really is!” Valkyrie said, flashing Carol a smile as she began to peak, thrusting faster into Wanda, who was mewling and moaning uncontrollably as she hit her own climax. “Fuck, I’m gonna give you a baby, Wanda, gonna give you-” Valkyrie came before she could finish her sentence, and in full-view of Cassie, the other woman hilted herself fully inside of her wife and came, kissing Wanda as she pumped her full of cum. The oh-so-naughty thought of impregnating another woman and leaving her seed to grow inside of Wanda’s womb made Valkyrie cum harder than usual, pushing her to her limits as she fucked Wanda with the intent to _breed._

“Oh my god-” Cassie breathed, before Carol pulled her into a kiss. She was on the edge, the unexpectedly alluring sight of Wanda being filled with Valkyrie’s sperm pushing Cassie to her own orgasm. Between Carol’s movements and her own, the poor little brunette didn’t last at all, and after several seconds of beautiful, agonizing torment, Cassie came inside of Carol, moaning as a torrent of cum shot into the blonde, of whom was moaning joyfully.

“Yes, _that’s it,_ Cass…” Carol mewled, shaking vibrantly as she came, enjoying the feeling of the blue-eyed girl’s cock blowing deep inside of her. Cassie was howling, her voice muffled between kisses. “...fill me, give me your baby, give Frida and Sojo a _cousin…”_ Those sweet words seemed to make Cassie cum even harder, and Carol quickly gave up speaking in favor of simply enjoying the ride. Her legs locked in position around Cassie’s hips, trapping the young, sweet thing in her grasp, and her arms stabilized Cassie’s frame, giving the girl no choice but to impregnate the blonde.

This beautiful chorus of moaning, mewling women went on for several minutes, until they were all spent, collapsing in on each other in a heap. Breathless and definitely bred, Wanda was the first one to come back to Earth, blinking her eyes and groaning softly as she got her bearings back. Wordlessly, a hand wriggled free of Valkyrie’s grip and shifted towards Cassie, of whom was lying atop Carol, sucking in lungfuls of air and moaning as the aftershocks of her orgasm trails off. The questing hand found Cassie’s a moment later, and the two held hands weakly as they recovered from the wonderful highs they had been brought to.

“God, that was amazing.” Carol moaned, smiling fondly at Cassie, kissing the spent girl’s cheeks and listening to her moan and mewl. “How do you feel, baby?”

“Tired…”

“Well, you can stay here with us, if you’re too exhausted to head back home.” Valkyrie moaned, having pulled Wanda into an embrace. The spent brunette was content to return the gesture with her free hand, evidently too exhausted to do much of anything else. 

“I...I think we will. For a little bit, at least.” Wanda murmured, before she succumbed to sleep.

“Yeah...what she said.” Cassie hummed, already starting to drop off. A few minutes later, the girl was dozing peacefully on top of Carol, who simply turned and smiled at Valkyrie.

“We did _good,_ didn’t we?” She asked her wife. Valkyrie smirked back, her eyes twinkling with satisfaction.

“Fuck yes, we did.”

//

“They’re totally doing it, aren’t they?”

“Duh.”

Sighing softly so as to not attract attention from the tiny-ish mob of children currently having a high-stakes game of Mario Party, Eva bravely resisted the urge to groan, even as Frida’s one-word response to her question pushed the _groan_ button with all it’s might and then some. Because _of course_ her parents would find a new and inventive way to make the scion of the Lang-Maximoff family want to set something on fire. _Again._

Goddamn horndogs, the lot of them.

//

**Author's Note:**

> Random headcanons: 
> 
> Cassie/Carol had a daughter named Artemis, because Cassie's a fan of Greek Mythology.
> 
> Valkyrie/Wanda had a daughter named Andromeda, because Valkyrie suggested "Asthenia" and that just didn't mesh well.


End file.
